Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1
Owls Town Mercia is the name of the Zone. It was named after the Kingdom that once took control over the entire planet before splintering into different countries. The original Kingdom still keeps the name apart from the world, but long has it been a shattered version of its former self. Your character arrives at the tall gates of a wood-walled-off village in the far opening of a massive tall wood. The main title of the area is written in some kind of different language, but an English translation is seen just below in a smaller font: "Owls Town". Despite the lack of danger apparent, the area seems a tad quieter than it needs to be. The gate is still closed, requiring only a knock to open. Asonja mutters something and knocked once. He didnt knock more than twice. The sound of someone climbing a ladder was heard. A small fuzzy head was seen up at the top of the wall, looking down at Asonja. It went down soon after, and marching was heard getting close to the front as the gates opened. The town inside was actually quite nice and well-structured. It wasn't immensely large, but many wood and stone buildings were seen about with citizens walking about casually, trading, talking, and sitting. They were all owls. Four guards with leather vests stood at the side as a man in a green and brown suit approached Asonja. "Welcome to Owls Town," He bowed, a thick Irish Accent coming from his vocals. He nodded back. "Thank you." He looked around after his introduction, seeming a bit uncomfortable that everyone was Owls. The man smiled, but turned to a serious expression while pulling up a clipboard. "Is this your first time at our village?" "Yes. It is." He said. "Alright, could you please take out anything on your person for a moment and state your name?" He checked something off on the board. I took out everything I had from my trench coat pockets, including my switchblade knife. "My name is Asonja. Im a Hedgehog. And dont be intimidated by the blade, I dont kill." "I don't understand why someone without the intent to harm would have a knife like that, but either way, you can take your things back now." "Alright. Self-defense I suppose would be a good term," He put the knife back into his trench coat. "Im more of a Pacifist unless not necessary. "Well you're free to go now," He reached out to shake Asonja's hand. He took it rather hesitantly but nodded. "Thank you." The man nodded as well before departing. The guards moved away to various stations as well as the gates closed behind Asonja. While a few of the owl people glanced over at him, they did not seem particularly surprised by his appearance. There was no pointing or children asking "What's that?". It seemed just like any other town, but the slight quietness remained even while inside the walls. The walls... what would a village of owls need to protect themselves from? He thought about that question, hopping to find someone to answer the question. He went to a nearby Café and sat down at a lone table for just two people The waitresses and waiters were making their rounds about, some with lists, and some with food. "What brings you, Traveller?" An owl man asked from a few seats away, leaning back a bit to make certain he was visible and in earshot. Asonja looked at him and said, "I'm just...curious about this town since I've never heard of it. I do have a bit of questions about this place too." "We're a small community for sure," He replied. "You won't find any other towns or cities, especially those... modern types, for hundreds of miles. What are your questions?" "Why is there a Wooden wall around this town?" "It's the danger season. When it's safe we lower it, when it's not, we raise it. You might notice..." He pointed to the constand cloudy sky. "HUh...how come I didnt notice that..." He muttered to himself. "You probably wouldn't until a few days in when it stays that way." "Oh...I see. So do monsters come here or something?" "In a way... Not far from here is the lake, and at the center of it is a tall tree with a nest. Some revanent-type lives there- sometimes flying around the village, looking down at us... But that's not the worst of it." "Hmm...this sounds interesting. I might feel like helping out." "If you say so, Traveller," He reclined back in his seat, presumably waiting for food that hadn't yet arrived. "... Where do you come from anyway? We've had some visits from other... zones right?" "I guess so. I came from the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. Im not sure specifically. Im not a geological person." "Freedom Fighters? For what?" "For defeating anyone that harms Mobius and its people. The leader is Axel." "... Mobius? You must really be an out-zoner then. Well... welcome ashore," He tipped an invisible hat. He nodded. "My gratitude. Has there been any criminal acts?" The man hardly shrugged. "Not to my knowledge. There could be I suppose. It's doubtful anyone here would be stupid enough to do anything harmful to the community... Not at this season." "Well...it's possibility. There might be one happening right now and we're not aware of it...until one of us finds out." He was eyeing a few people. For a moment he thought he saw black fire in Asonja's eyes but they vanished quickly. "... What... was..." He looked at him like nothing happened. "Anyway, mind if I have some whiskey please?" "Sure, just better be asking one of the hands working, not the customers." "Right. My apologies. I was thinking out loud. I do that a lot." "Honest mistake," The man waved over a waitress. "My new friend wants something called 'wiskey'. Is that in the stock?" The waitress looked off a bit, her face scrunching up slightly in thought. "Not... familiar there... we could perhaps. What is it?" He seemed a bit concerned but didnt show off emotion. "If you dont have it, that's okay. I can explain about it later if you wish." "Well I'm sure there's something to eat... or drink, you might find... well... nice," The man reclined further. "Or not..." He yawned a bit. "Yeah, I'll find something. Is there a menu I could look at?"